everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivo Barbeiro
Ivo Barbeiro is the son of the barber from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey, a Brazilian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. Info Name: Ivo Barbeiro Age: 14 Parent's Story: Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Cicero Padeiro Secret Heart's Desire: To become the most skilled barber in Brazil. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at cutting hair. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to lose focus pretty easily. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I love expressing my creativity in here. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Sometimes the animals in here get kinda nasty. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Cicero. Character Appearance Ivo is of average height, with tan skin, frizzy brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a black and silver shirt with a razor pattern and black shorts. Personality Ivo dreams of becoming a barber like his father. He enjoys styling hair and beards. He is also very athletic and is good at a number of sports. He and his roommate Cicero are inseparable. Biography Hello! I'm Ivo . I'm the son of one of the people who encountered the mischievous monkey. My father, the barber, was his first victim. They monkey came in his shop and asked for him to shave his beard. However, the barber ended up cutting a snip of the monkey's tail. The monkey was angry and demanded a razor. The barber refused, so the monkey stole one of his razors and left. Luckily, this little accident (my father insists that it was an accident) didn't hurt business at my father's shop. My father has two sons, of whom I am the younger of the two. My father is friends with other people in our town. Some of the other local kids - namely, the ones whose parents the monkey food - attend Ever After High with me. I'm starting my first year in Ever After High. It's definitely not like home, since home is warm and sunny while here it gets cold during the winter. But it's still a nice school. My roommate Cicero, the baker's son, is really cool and really fun to be around. We do everything together. He also bakes bread for me and him to eat. I like to cut hair. My father taught me how to do it - and how to shave beards. I enjoy styling my own hair - and styling my friends' hair too. Sometimes I can lose focus, though, and I've gotten lots of cuts on my face because of it. I try to get involved in school activities too. I'm good at football (or soccer for you Americans), volleyball, swimming, tennis, and rock climbing. I also love arts and crafts, and I especially love to paint. I enjoy sending paintings home to my family so they can see them. I'm a Rebel since I don't want to get into a dispute with a nasty monkey. I'd rather keep him away. Trivia Ivo's surname means "barber" in Portuguese. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Brazilian Category:Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey